dcmarvel_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Unlimited
Marvel Unlimited is an imprint in Marvel Comics, which both set to be an alternative version of the Ultimate Marvel universe and take place in another universe, which like Ultimate Marvel, re-imagine the characters, but with new modern takes on those characters. List of Titles Ongoing * Captain America Unlimited * Fantastic Four Unlimited * Iron Man Unlimited * Thor Unlimited * X-Men Unlimited * Daredevil Unlimited * Hulk Unlimited * Ant-Man Unlimited * Avengers Unlimited * Spider-Man Unlimited * Doctor Strange Unlimited * Ghost Rider Unlimited * Guardians of the Galaxy Unlimited Mini-Series * Characters Protagonists Captain America * Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America: * James "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier: * Peggy Carter: * Howling Commandos ** Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan: ** Gabe Jones: ** Jim Morita: ** Isabel "Izzy" Cohen: ** Jacques Dernier: ** Jonathan "Junior" Juniper: ** Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton: * Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon: * Rebecca "Rikki" Barnes: * Lemar Hoskins/Battlestar: * Jack Monroe/Nomad: * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nicholas "Nick" Fury, Jr.: ** Phil Coulson: ** Maria Hill: ** Daisy Johnson/Quake: ** Clay Quartermain: ** Jasper Sitwell: ** Sharon Carter/Agent 13: ** Natasha Ramonova/Black Cat: ** Victoria Hand: * Rayshaun "Shaun" Lucas/Patriot: * Gregory "Greg" Stark: Fantastic Four * Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic: * Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/Thing: * Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman: * Johnathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch: * H.E.R.B.I.E.: * Professor Franklin Storm: * Agatha Hawkins: * Alicia Masters: * Inhumans ** Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt: ** Medusa Boltagon/Medusa: ** Crystallia Amaquelin/Crystal: ** Triton Mander-Azur/Triton: ** Karnak Mander-Azur/Karnak: ** Gorgon Petragon/Gorgon: ** Lockjaw: ** Ahura Boltagon: * Uatu the Watcher: * Lyja: * Willie Lumpkin: * Wyatt Wingfoot: * Silver Surfer: Iron Man * Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man: * Pepper Potts: * Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine: * Edwin Jarvis: * Howard Stark: * Maria Stark: * F.R.I.D.A.Y.: * Ho Yinsen: * Bethany Cabe: * Rumiko Fujiwaka: * Michael O'Brien/Guardsman: * Riri Williams/Ironheart: * Eddie March: Thor * Thor Odinson: * Jane Foster: * Blader Odinson: * Angela Odinsdottir: * Tyr Odinson: * Odin Borson: * Kevin Masterson/Thunderstrike: * Lady Sif: * Warrior Three ** Frandal: ** Hogun: ** Volstagg: * Brunnhilde/Valkyrie: * Heimdall: * Eitri: * Hercules: * Zeus: * Beta Ray Bill: X-Men * Professor Charles Xavier: ** Cerebro: * Scott Summers/Cyclops: * Jean Grey/Marvel Girl: * Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver: * James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine: * Hisako Ichiki/Armor: * Ororo Munore/Storm: * Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast: * New Mutants ** Xi'an Coy Manh/Karma: ** Bobby Drake/Iceman: ** Iara dos Santos/Shark Girl: ** Piotr Rasputin/Colossus: ** Thomas Fireheart/Puma: * Professor Moira MacTaggert: * David Haller: * X-Force ** Lucas Bishop: ** Wade Wilson/Deadpool: ** Neena Thurman/Domino: ** Vanessa Carlysle/Copycat: ** Santo Vaccarro/Rockslide: ** Telford Porter/Vanisher: ** Remy LeBeau/Gambit: * Senator Robert Kelly: * Daredevil * Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil: * Hulk * Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk: * Ant-Man * Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man: * Janet van Dyne/Wasp: * Scott Lang/Giant-Man: * Dr. Vernon van Dyne: * Cassie Lang: * Eric O'Grady: * Tom Foster/Goliath: * * Avengers * Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America: * Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine: * Thor Odinson: * Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk: * Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man: * Janet van Dyne/Wasp: * Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon: * T'Challa/Black Panther: * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Spider-Man * Peter Parker/Spider-Man: * Mary Jane Watson: * Harry Osborn: * Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman: * Aunt May Parker: * Uncle Ben Parker: * Daily Bugle ** J. Jonah Jameson: ** Robbie Robertson: ** Betty Brant: ** Ned Leeds: ** Ben Urich: ** Norah Winters: * Horizon Labs ** Max Modell: ** Anna Maria Marconi: * Eugene "Flash" Thompson: * Liz Allen: * Bernadette Houseman: * Captain George Stacy: Doctor Strange * Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange: * Ghost Rider * Johnathan "Johnny" Blaze/Ghost Rider: * Roxanne Simpson: * Guardians of the Galaxy * Antagonists Captain America * Fantastic Four * Iron Man * Thor * X-Men * Daredevil * Hulk * Ant-Man * Avengers * Spider-Man * Doctor Strange * Ghost Rider * Guardians of the Galaxy * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Unlimited